


【翔润】Game Rules 35（ABO）

by Zucca8023



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 21:06:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17608988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zucca8023/pseuds/Zucca8023





	【翔润】Game Rules 35（ABO）

又过了两天，查体时候脚心传来的微弱刺痛终于让松本润松了口气，虽然医生早就告诉他不用担心，可直到这一刻到来，他才终于不用再担心，自己会不会就此瘫痪，一生都离不开别人的照顾。

他本来就心思比别人重，养病期间什么事也没有，连手机都被医生收走每天只还给他两个小时好让他专心恢复，剩下的时间，几乎都被松本润用来胡思乱想了。

好在胡思乱想有了尽头，等到骨折的部位彻底愈合，复健的事情，就可以提上日程了。 

自那以后，每次去探望松本润，樱井翔都能明显地感觉到，从醒来后就很消沉的松本润正在变得有生气了起来，就连那些讨好和刻意的逢迎也更明媚了，更不用说和女儿聊天时候的放松和随意。

朝夕相处了这么些日子，樱井翔已经完全了解到，龙儿就是个小话痨，每天叽叽喳喳不停嘴，逮着什么说什么，从小朋友说到老师，从家长说到午餐，从麻雀说到松鼠……每天话题还不重样。

幼稚园的放学时间是下午三点，可樱井翔下班最早也要到晚上六点了，每天接送龙儿的任务就落到了小优这个全职妈妈身上。这下话痨优酱终于找到了知音，她当然最喜欢和樱井舞聊天，两个女人八卦起来能说上三天三夜——可小舞工作很忙，作为记者要经常出差，小优憋了满肚子的话无处发泄，自从新年时候跟龙儿建立了革命友谊，最近一段时间的友谊，稳固性又得到了极大的提升。

从小优把龙儿带出幼稚园的大门起，一大一小就能聊上一路，神奇的是，俩人的脑回路还都能搭到一条线上。

樱井翔曾经问过龙儿，在她心里，最重要的人排个名次，怎么排，龙儿没怎么犹豫就给出了答案——

前三名，爸爸，父亲，优酱。

老父亲当时就激动万分，他以为，自己每天忙的跟狗似的，陪龙儿的时间相当有限，他得排在樱井鸣之助那个小屁孩后头去呢，没想到自己在龙儿心里是第二重要的人。

当即追问为什么，龙儿的回答，却让樱井翔心里久久难以平静。

她说，因为是父亲标记了爸爸，才有了她，没有爸爸就没有龙儿，没有父亲也没有龙儿，但是爸爸生了她，把她养到这么大，所以爸爸第一重要，然后是父亲，因为非常非常喜欢优酱，所以优酱排第三。

樱井翔万分愧疚，为了自己偏听偏信，一叶障目，生生错过了这么好的孩子的成长历程，并且，因为自己的缺席，他再也没有机会和松本润拥有第二个孩子，初为人父的喜悦，这辈子注定无法体会了。

这是上天对他的惩罚。

看着龙儿兴奋不已地跟松本润聊天，樱井翔坐的远远的看着这一幕，从前看着他们的互动，他总是不由自主地心里泛酸，因为那个小小的圈子，龙儿和润形成的小圈子，两个人形成的氛围是那么温馨，而他被排斥在外。

但是现在回忆起龙儿说过的那些话，看着这个温馨的小圈子，他再也提不起嫉妒之心了，甚至觉得，就这样坐在远处看着，默默地守护着，也挺好，这是他欠松本润的。

如果可以，他愿意偿还到下辈子。

片刻的走神之后，樱井翔又重新将视线集中到了松本润身上。

现在已经是四月末，距离那场车祸，已经过去了近五个月。下午的暖阳映入窗扉，给松本润的脸都镀上了一层融融的金边，长睫毛刷子一样地半垂不垂地盖住了眼睛，嘴角牵起，低声轻笑，雪白的贝齿仿佛散发着珍珠般的光泽。他突然笑着一抬下巴，闭上眼睛，将已经长到肩膀的头发全都捋到了脑后，轻轻晃了晃头。

在樱井翔眼里，对方这个动作好像被放慢了好多倍一样，以至于他能用那样长的时间来感受到松本润在这捋头发里不经意间透露出的锐气与锋芒，以及因为这锐气与锋芒，让他怦然心动的瞬间。

最初的相识，松本润吸引樱井翔的，是他的乖巧，温和，以及有些羞涩的小模样，他的种种表现，都符合社会对Omega的认知，或者说是刻板印象，Omega是最适合生育的一类人群，他们天生就应该待在家里生孩子，养孩子，照顾自己的Alpha，即使平等概念已经提出了几百年，人类一直在有意识地践行着它，某些古老的观念，却并不是那么容易在每个人的下意识中消弭的。

樱井翔也不能免俗。

直到他认识了那个被层层柔软假象包裹着的，其实浑身是刺的松本润，那个真正的松本润，他才明白了自己的愚蠢。

樱井翔曾经爱上的，不过是他想象中的那个“润”罢了，他从来没有怀疑过，在那样境遇中长大的孩子，表现出来的顺从和懂事，会不会是一种自我保护的手段，也从来没有想要了解，那些到底是不是松本润的真实性格。

他只是想当然地用一个身为Alpha的责任去呵护一个他认为的柔弱的Omega，甚至怜惜和同情都超过了那份他本应该放在第一位的爱。

四年多的时间，足够樱井翔洗刷掉那些可笑的同情，在重逢之后，松本润对他的排斥以及表现出来的能干与坚强，则一脚踢开了他多余的怜惜。

我和你都是男人，要责任有责任要担当有担当，做什么我必须被你护在身后，甚至只能每天在家里当一个贤惠的Omega？ 

松本润用自己的行动，明明白白地告诉了樱井翔自己的拒绝，却也让樱井翔动了想要进一步了解他的心。然后樱井翔就发现，自己的心一动，就一发不可收拾。

此时此刻，樱井翔的心脏跳得前所未有的有力，“扑通，扑通”，脉搏撞击着鼓膜，像闪电划过天空，落雷劈中大地，无比清晰的念头冲入脑海——松本润，我想把一生的爱都给你。

不可思议地，我又一次的爱上了你，但这一次，我爱上的，是真正的你，而不是我心中想象的那个你。

下午的探视时间结束了，樱井翔带着龙儿回家去了，临走前，回头看了一眼正微笑着招手的松本润，似乎要把对方的模样牢牢地印在脑海里。

他这自以为深情的一眼却看得松本润浑身发毛，反复琢磨着那眼神到底是什么意思，甚至脑补了是不是自己最近没那么谄媚讨好让樱井翔心生不满，然后又在二宫给他传来的搞笑视频中，彻底把这件事忘到了脑后。

 

第二天，松本润就明白樱井翔那眼神到底是什么意思了。

这家伙居然改到医院来“上班”了。

准确地说，现在每天接送龙儿的工作他全权接手，送完孩子就到医院，接完孩子也到医院，待到晚饭之前，然后领着龙儿回家吃饭。

其余的时间，都是陪着松本润度过的。

松本润在病房休息的时候他就支着个笔记本在键盘上噼里啪啦，也不聊天，也不看其他地方，一副专心工作的样子，倒是省了松本润绞尽脑汁地寻找话题。松本润吃午饭的时候他就主动去买，松本润复健的时候他就在复健室门口盯着。三天以后，松本润就从浑身不自在变成了习惯这人在眼前晃荡。

樱井翔一改之前对他的奉迎讨好受用的模样，一旦只剩下他们两个人相处了，就冷下一张脸，虽然还每天阴魂不散似的跟着松本润。

松本润闹不明白他怎么想的，本来是以为自己有什么地方做的不好了，可对方用行动表明，他对龙儿好不好，跟自己是不是对他笑脸相迎根本没毛线关系，也让受伤醒来之后就处在神经过敏状态里的松本润冷静了下来，开始嘲笑自己的愚蠢。

也是啊，樱井翔是龙儿的亲生父亲，如果他禽兽到因为Omega的错误而迁怒自己的孩子，那松本润也只能自认自己当初眼瞎选了个烂人。

还好事实证明，樱井翔不是个混蛋，松本润也并没有跟一个渣男生下孩子。

那他也乐得不再曲意逢迎，他知道住院费和治疗费都是樱井翔掏的，大不了康复出院以后拼命攒钱还他呗，这种事也不是没做过，他也不愿意欠别人的钱，即使那人是樱井翔。

想通了以后，松本润也开始将樱井翔当空气，并由衷地觉得，这样自在多了！

 

樱井翔现在感觉自己每天跟个变态似的。

用电脑工作的时候一点都不专心，总会趁着松本润不注意的时候偷瞄人家一眼，然后在对方转过来之前迅速转移视线。故意冷着一张脸，只为了不想让他再去刻意讨好自己，那样的逢迎听在樱井翔耳朵里，一点也不受用，反倒会觉得心里难受。每天上午堵在复健室门口偷窥，还要装作满不在乎的样子看着里面的人受罪。

对，就是受罪。

在床上待了好几个月，松本润身体各处的肌肉都需要恢复功能，尤其是下肢的肌肉和背肌，而所有的复健动作，其实都伴随着疼痛。

松本润还是个要强的性子，一组动作不做标准决不罢休，总是会把自己逼到医生允许他练习程度的极限。

汗珠一颗一颗地砸在铺着垫子的地板上，在他终于体力不支仰面躺在地上不住喘息的时候，樱井翔甚至不敢上前去安慰一下。

因为他知道，他的润不需要这些，他不需要别人的可怜和同情，从来都不。

 

这一天送完龙儿，开车去医院的路上，樱井翔遇上了前所未有的大堵车。

烦躁的同时，又有一阵一阵奇怪的不安涌上心头，也让他更加心烦了。

好不容易到了医院，已经比平时晚了将近一个小时，这时候松本润应该在复健室了，樱井翔直接去了那里。

心慌得越来越厉害，催促着樱井翔不断加快脚步。

复健室正对着一条走廊，樱井翔走在走廊上，已经能看见那个写着“复健室”三个字的门牌了，一阵突如其来的心悸却让他支撑不住身体似的左右摇晃了几下，然后一只手撑在了墙上。

“先生？您没事吧？”樱井翔根本没听见小护士关切的声音，这阵没来由的心悸让他惊恐不已，直觉告诉他，这样的情况，只能跟松本润有关。

接下来的一幕对樱井翔来说，就仿若噩梦一般。

几个医护人员急匆匆地推着一个空担架车冲进了复健室，两分钟后，担架车上多了个已经连接上各种仪器的盖着被子的人，担架车拐了个弯走入另一条交叉的走廊，樱井翔就站在丁字口，瞪大了眼睛撑着墙，却浑身僵硬，连担架上人的脸都没看清，只有医生的大喊还回荡在耳畔——

“松本先生？松本先生！振作一点！准备肾上腺素，快！请让开——”

松本先生松本先生松本先生……

脑子在嗡嗡响，耳朵在嗡嗡响，只有这一个词不停地在重复，和那苍蝇一样的嗡嗡声混合在一起，让樱井翔浑身筛糠似的抖着，却手也不能抬，脚也不能迈，只是这么杵在原地，一动不能动。

“先生？这位先生？”樱井翔的状态十分吓人，无法控制的颤抖，直勾勾的眼神，通红通红的眼珠子，都让一旁的小护士只敢小心翼翼地呼唤而不敢有任何其他的举动。

可樱井翔根本听不见她的呼唤，直到……

“翔君？你怎么了？”

熟悉的声音让樱井翔“嚯”地抬起头，猛然的动作不仅让他的颈椎都发出了“咔咔”的声音，也吓到了一直在他旁边的小护士。

松本润也被吓了一跳。

他刚才WPW突然发作，好在医生处理及时，用了药之后他就缓过了劲，可跟他一个时间复健同姓松本的那个老头就没那么幸运了，高血压引发呕吐，进而心脏病发作突然晕倒在了复健室中，被担架车给推走了，也不知道抢救能不能及时。

护士为了尽快散去呕吐留下的难闻味道，就将房间里的空调和换气扇都开大了，松本润复健的时候就出了一身汗，他还是个怕冷的体质，本身作为Omega嗅觉就比普通Beta要敏感，屋子里的味道对他的刺激更大，再加上骤然降低的室内温度，冷风吹得他一激灵，大量运动后加快的心跳，很快就飙升到了每分钟200多下。

医生给他做了应急处理，心跳恢复正常后，还是觉得屋子里很冷的松本润，撑着拐杖走到门口，想在相对暖一些的走廊里站一会儿，等味道散尽了再回去。

这段时间的复健卓有成效，他现在可以在双拐的支撑下站立和走路了，虽然还是暂时离不开拐杖的支撑，可是医生告诉他，照着这样的复健进度和恢复程度，他恢复到像正常人一样走路慢跑都没问题。

所以医护人员也挺放心他一个人去走廊的，可松本润自己都没想到，他能在走廊上遇到樱井翔，原本还以为对方有什么事今天不来了。

可此刻的樱井翔，让他倍感陌生。

脸色惨白得像鬼一样，双手握成拳死死地攥着，直勾勾盯着一处的眼睛里放射出了瘆人的神色，冷汗顺着额头成股地流下，连牙关都仿佛咬得“咯吱咯吱”响。

松本润从来没见过这样状态的樱井翔，他不由得有些担心，就试着叫了一声。

对方的反应，完全在他的预料之外。

 

樱井翔看清了那个和他隔着一条走廊的，无比熟悉的人，看清了他微长的卷发，浓密的眉毛，挺拔的鼻子，以及他脸上微微惊讶的表情。

顿时，他就跟个突然泄了气的气球一样，浑身软绵绵地使不上一点力气，张了张嘴，却只发出了几个支离破碎的音节，话都不成句。

没有理会走廊上的人来人往，没有理会身边那个一直担心他的小护士，樱井翔急急上前，又因为双腿发软踉跄两步，一下子就跪倒在了松本润面前。

颤抖着伸出一只手，只攥着松本润的衣服下摆，连拽着的力气都不敢使出来，樱井翔就低着头维持这个姿势，发出了一声难以抑制的抽噎。

而后，崩溃般地，嚎啕大哭。

他今天体会到了，那种失去挚爱的痛苦，那种惶恐，比他自己从鬼门关走一遭，还要可怕一千倍。

不，是一万倍。

 

——TBC


End file.
